beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Zombie/it
Una personalizzazione di tipo Zombie è una Beyblade combo che è stata creata per rubare rotazioni dal Beyblade avversario ed ottenere l'abilità "Life After Death" o "Vita dopo la Morte". Essi devono rubare la rotazione del Bey avversario perchè ad esempio non possono resistere a lungo messi contro Beyblade di tipo Resistenza. Zombies use specific parts that work in tune with each other. The AR used on a Zombie must be compact and align with the WD so as to prevent bumps from knocking during combat. The WD and the SPs used on this type of combo are generally circular so that there is minimal friction between the two Beyblades to let the rotations be literally stolen from the Beyblade opponent and have the "Life after Death" . The BB and SG use determine which direction the Beyblade should rotate and what type of shaft and bearing should be used and whether or not the addition of SP is required. __TOC__ Stealing Spin or Spin Stealing The most commonly known aspect of a Beyblade Zombie is to steal spins as it comes into contact with the Beyblade opponent by purchasing rotation speeds. To do this, the Beyblade rotation movement must be in the opposite direction to your opponent's Beyblade. When the Beyblade opponent strikes ours, it will use the Beyblade rotation to recharge itself by beginning to increase its rotation speed. To get these results a Beyblade Zombie must have a free rotation supported by the bearings. Life after Death or Life After Death L'origine del nome "Zombie" non deriva dalla sua abilità di rubare rotazioni, ma dalla sua abilità di "vita dopo la morte". Questo termine è usato per descrivere l'abilità zombie di continuare a ruotare anche successivamente lo scontro. Se il tuo Beyblade continua a fare rotazioni complete viene considerato come ancora in movimento. Per avere questa abilità il tuo Beyblade deve essere perfettamente rotondo nei punti dove tocca il pavimento dello stadio quando cade. Per questa ragione, il Wide Survivor è il migliore WD che si possa usare in una combinazione di tipo Zombie. Selezione dei componenti Per costruire una vera combinazione Zombie c'è una lista molto specifica di parti che daranno dei risultati ottimi. Di seguito una lista di componenti che si sfruttano per una combinazione Zombie con i loro vantaggi e svantaggi. Anelli di Attacco o Attack Ring * Wing Cross (Bistool, Gekiryu-oh, Ultimate Frostic Dranzer): Questo AR è molto leggero ed il peso è distribuito ovunque. Sfortunatamente questo AR può essere usato solo con rotazioni verso destra. * Gyro AR (Bearing Gyros Magical Barancer, Bearing Gyros Magical Layer, Bearing Gyros Magical Stander): Questo AR è perfetto per i Beyblade di tipo Resistenza. Ha una forma perfettamente circolare con quattro piccole braccia che rubano rotazioni. Tuttavia, il Beyblade da cui proviene è incredibilmente raro. * Twin Horn (Gabriel): Questo AR ha una forma molto tonda e piccole tacche per rubare rotazioni dal Bey avversario. Esso ha anche una lieve attitudine per lo Smash Attack che può occasionalmente mettere KO il Beyblade avversario. Sfortunatamente, questo può anche causare del contraccolpo. E' importante notare che la versione Hasbro del Twin Horn è stata modificata in quanto vi è stato aggiunto un Sub-anello e per questo motivo solo la versione Takara può essere usata per la combinazione Zombie. * Tiger Defenser (Driger S, Jumping Base Hasbro): Questo AR è molto compatto ed ha piccoli punti che rubano rotazioni. * War Lion (Galeon, BBA Balancer): Questo AR è molto compatto ed ha piccoli punti dove rubare rotazioni. Inoltre il Sub-anello a rotazione libera di War Lion previene i colpi più duri provenienti dal Beyblade avversario. * Turtle Survivor (Metal Draciel, Master Dranzer): Una delle scelte meno popolari, ha un grande potenziale. E' molto leggero ed ha un bilanciamento perfetto ed in più le quattro ali si allineano perfettamente con il Wide Survivor per rubare rotazioni. Dischi Peso o Weight Disk * Wide Survivor è la scelta migliore per una combinazione Zombie. Ha una forma perfettamente circolare e permette la vita dopo la morte o life-after-death e si allinea facilmente con la maggior parte degli AR in modo da rubare facilmente rotazioni. Un'ulteriore versione del Wide Survivor fu rilasciata, essa presenta della cartavetrata sul bordo.Questo aumenta notevolmente la sua capacità di rubare rotazioni. * Wide Defense è l'unica alternativa accettabile per questo tipo di combinazione. Questo WD è divenne una scelta popolare da usare in questo tipo di combinazione quando i giocatori iniziarono ad usare i Beyblade di tipo attacco per contrastare le combinazione Zombie. Spin Gear * Bearing Base (Metal Dragoon Bearing Stinger): Anche se questa BB non ha un SG, l'albero di metallo può essere posizionato nel Bearing SG di (Wolborg) e nel Bearing SG 2 di (Wolborg 2) per permettere la compatibilità con i sistemi 4-layer e 5-Layer. Il Bearing Stinger della Hasbro ha una punta più dura di quello Takara. Infatti i giocatori Giapponesi vorrebbero importare il Bearing Stinger della Hasbro per ottenere delle perfette combinazione Zombie. * Bearing SG (Wolborg): La più selezionata. In ogni caso, solo la versione Takara è adattabile; il Bearing SG della Hasbro ha difetti di progettazione nella precisione della punta e nella rettilineità dell'albero. * Bearing SG 2 (Wolborg 2): Usando questa, si dovrà sacrificare la Reistenza per la Difesa. Se si sta fronteggiando un Beyblade con un potente Attacco, quella di usare questo componente è la migliore scelta che si può fare tra tutte. * Bearing Core (Burning Kerberous): Non da confondere con il Bearing Core di Wolborg MS, questo è inserito in un Neo SG. Il Bearing Core è unico poichè ha tre cuscinetti: due sull'albero ed uno sulla punta. Quello sulla punta non può essere sostituito,ma quello sull'albero si. Include un NSK shield bearing ed un cuscinetto in metallo; puoi sostituire il cuscinetto in metallo con un NSK shield bearing. La punta del Bearing Core è più appuntita della precedente, ma ha anche un angolo minore che permette di essere lanciata in modalità d'attacco come una punta Metal Change. Base del Beyblade o Blade Base * Bearing Base (Metal Dragoon Bearing Stinger): Questa BB, come l' SG di Burning Kerberus, può ospitare due NSK shield bearings. In ogni caso, uno dei cuscinetti inclusi è un cuscinetto in metallo e può essere sostituito. Sfortunatamente questa BB non può essere lanciata con una rotazione verso sinistra. * Defense Grip 2 (Wolborg 2): Una base circolare con peso distribuito che si unisce bene a tutti i SG sopra elencati eccetto che per il Bearing Core. Però su questa BB non si possono usare SP (parti di supporto). * Customize Grip (Dragoon V2): La punta di Dragoon V2 può essere rimossa e possono essere inserite il Bearing SG, il Bearing SG 2 o il Bearing core. Questa BB rappresenta l'unico modo di usare Bearing SG e Bearing SG 2 insieme alle SP. * Customize Bearing (Burning Kerberus): Solo il Bearing Core può essere inserito in questa BB; tuttavia è più liscio e piccolo del Customize Grip. Parti di supporto o Support Part * Cross Survivor (Dranzer V2): Queste SP poste verso il versante alto proteggono dall'Upper Attack ed hanno quattro proiezioni simmetriche che possono rubare rotazioni in entrambi i versi di rotazione. * Defense Ring (Voltaic Ape): Queste SP sono perfettamente rotonde con piccole protuberanze lungo il bordo che aiutano un po' a rubare rotazione. * Survivor Ring (Dark Series): Queste SP sono perfettamente rotonde, con tre piccole ali che aiutano molto a rubare rotazione. Per avere la migliore prestazione in assoluto, il Survivor Ring dovrebbe essere utilizzato su di un Beyblade con rotazione a sinistra. Tuning Condizioni della Punta La condizione della tua punta è molto importante non solo nella combinazione Zombie, ma in ogni altra tua combinazione. Generalmente,le punte nuove hanno maggiore stamina,ma rendono il Beyblade più facile da buttare fuori lo stadio,mentre le punte usate hanno una difesa migliore. Questo è un discorso importante da tenere a mente per il tipo di combinazione che usa il tuo avversario. Facilmente gli avversari useranno una combinazione d'attacco per battere la Zombie. Questo ha generato l'utilizzo di parti quali Wide Difense e Difense Grip 2. Pertanto si dovrebbe essere preparati in vari modi per affrontare diverse situazioni. Tuning Cuscinetti NOTA BENE: Il seguente procedimento è stato ufficialmente dichiarato illegale dalle regole WBO, quindi sarà divulgato solo a scopo informativo. Per fare una vera combinazione Zombie i cuscinetti del tuo Beyblade devono essere regolati. Vi è un grasso all'interno del cuscinetto che impedisce loro di arrugginirsi. Questo grasso crea attrito. Per ridurre l'attrito bisogna rimuovere il grasso. Per farlo c'è bisogno di diluente per vernici (o qualcosa che possa produrre lo stesso effetto), e qualche tipo di essiccante (qualcosa che assorba l'umidità nell' ambiente circostante, che mantiene l'umidità bassa e impedisce al metallo di arrugginirsi perché richiede acqua per far si che avvenga l'ossidazione). Versare il diluente per vernici nel telaio e quindi posizionare il cuscinetto nell'apposito contenitore, e chiuderlo. Agitarlo per cinque minuti. Il diluente per vernice dovrebbe cambiare colore. Quando avviene ciò rimuovere i diluenti per vernici e versare nuova vernice in quantità minore. Far riposare per circa un'ora e poi rimuovere i cuscinetti. Inserite il vostro essiccante negli altri contenitori e tenere i cuscinetti all'interno. Senza il grasso i cuscinetti arrugginiranno più velocemente, e ciò ci porta alla fase successiva. Rivestimento o Coating Per proteggere i cuscinetti dalla ruggine devi coprirli con un olio come il microlon (il microlon viene utilizzato per creare una lubrificazione a pellicola secca che protegge dalla ruggine e riduce l'attrito). Ora bisogna versare il microlon in una bottiglia e inserirci i vostri cuscinetti. Lasciarlo reagire per circa un'ora poi rimuovere i cuscinetti. Asciugati i cuscinetti con un phon e ripetete questo processo 3-5 volte. Rodaggio Anche dopo essere stato sgrassato c'è ancora attrito tra le sfere di metallo nel cuscinetto. Per ridurre ciò collegate il vostro albero di metallo ad un motore e accendetelo (il motore per auto telecomandate funziona). Quando i tuoi cuscinetti iniziano a fare rumore il rodaggio è completo. Questo può richiedere 1-5 giorni. Con questo processo le palline di metallo nei tuoi cuscinetti avranno una forma perfettamente sferica. La comunità Il tuning dei cuscinetti è diventato malvisto all'interno della comunità dei giocatori di Beyblade. Ha reso il gioco noioso e fino al rilascio di Wolborg MS era impossibile vincere un torneo senza una combinazione Zombie. Tutto ciò ha portato a ritenere illegali le modifiche ai cuscinetti sopra riportate Category: Combinazioni (Italiano) Category:Italiano